The Craft(please R and R)P1
by Kiki
Summary: The witchcraft is on.


The Craft Part 1 

Mary Cherry: Will you watch where you are goin' Lil??? 

Lily: Sorry poopybrain 

Mary Cherry: It's OK 

_ _

_**Brooke walks towards them.** _

Mary Cherry: Hi Brookie!! 

Brooke: Hi girls! How were summer holidays? 

Lily: Well it was OK I went to Chicago. 

Mary Cherry: Ohh my I went to visit the queen with Erik and Mama Cherry!! 

Brooke: Anyone saw Sam? 

Lily: Nope she has not arrived yet, 

** **

**Sam **_**running in the troop.** _

_ _

Brooke: Where have you been Sam? 

Sam: Sorry… 

Sam: Brooke, I ran over a book on spells so I had an idea…………. 

Brooke: What's the idea? 

_**Pulling Brooke away from Lily and Mary Cherry.** _

_ _

Sam: Lets to the element spell. 

Brooke: You nuts? 

Sam: Ohh C'mon. Well is turns your woes into how they are supposed to happen. 

Brooke: (biting her lips) OK! I'll give it a try. 

Sam: We need 5 people to do the spell. 

Brooke: Umm Carm, You, Me, Lily and Mary Cherry should do. 

Sam: Yeah but first we have to ask them. Asking them is a problem. 

Brooke: We'll try. 

_**At Lunch……………** _

_ _

Sam: Hey Carmen 

Carmen: Hey… 

Sam: I was thinking… 

Carmen: Yeah……………You were thinking.. 

Sam: We need you to do a spell. 

_Carmen choking on her food _

Carmen: ARE you NUTS??? 

Sam: Please… We need 5 people. 

** **

_**At Brooke's troop**. _

_ _

Brooke: Mary Cherry… 

Mary Cherry: Yeah Brooke? 

Brooke: Me and Sam want you to do a spell with us. 

Mary Cherry: Where?? When?? How?? 

Brooke: Yes or No?? 

Mary Charry: For my Brookie....Well...OK._ _

_** **_

_**Back at Sam and Carmen.**__ _

_ _

Sam: We have to ask Lily. 

Carmen: Lily will freak out. 

Sam: Exactly. 

................................................................................................................

Sam:Hey Lily.. 

Sam: Lily 

Lily:Yes??? 

Sam: Well we wanna do a spell. 

Lily: OK. 

Lily: Will we get into any trouble? 

Sam: We must not tell anyone about it...OK?? 

Lily: K. 

Lily: Where are we doing the spell? 

Sam: At my place. 

Lily: OK. 

Sam: Please don't tell Nic ok. 

Lily: OK. 

_** **_

_**At Sam's place.**__ _

Sam: Now we are here to do a spell.We have to be serious. 

Brooke: (Whispering)Lets get it going please. 

Sam: ok 

Mary Cherry: This is exitin'! 

Lily: Ohh yeah. 

Sam: We need 5 coloured candles.And I bought it at the magic store. 

Sam: Brooke you will have Red for love, Lily you will take the umm... white which is for Luck, Carmen you take green which is for Smartness. 

Carmen: I'm not stupid. 

Sam: I know it will work for all of us ok... 

Carmen: OK, chill... 

Mary Cherry: What about me? 

Brooke: Be patient. 

Sam: Mary Cherry, you take purple for youth and beauty and I'll take pink for..(Thinking) what was is again? 

Brooke:It's for attraction. 

Sam: Ohh yeah.I forgot. 

Sam: Place it in front of us. Just in front of us. We have to sit in a circle. 

Brooke: Sam, are you OK? We are sitting in a circle. Can you see? 

Sam: Shuttup Brooke I'm not blind. Just making sure. 

Mary Cherry: Will we get this damn thing going on. Please you two stop fighting. 

Sam: Lets hold hands. And close our eyes.Oh and um no peeping. 

They all listened as Sam started chanting. 

_As we get this spell going on _

_Work this 5 candles and luck will go on _

Sam: OK girls it's working. C'mon chant… 

_The girls were chanting while there were flash of light and bolts and… _

Sam: OK!!! We did it! 

Lily: That was so realistic. 

Carmen: I feel great. 

Brooke: I think we should go for a drink. 

Mary Cherry: No no we should stay. 

Sam: Guys look here. I forgot something. It says this spell will effect boys around you examples: they will start impressing you, ask you out and respect your commands. And as for girls, the same thing will happen with a little difference, which is: We will be popular and your grades will start growing up. 

Lily: I'm so totally Ok with that… 

Brooke: I said a drink will help us… 

Mary Cherry: I ain't gonna drink. 

# _At school……_

_ _

Josh: Hi Brooke… 

Brooke looking at Sam. 

Sam: I thought you hate each other. 

Brooke: I dunno really, that was a miracle. 

# _The McPherson and McQueen were walking home._

_They suddenly saw……………………………. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part 2 commin' _


End file.
